Sandwort
Sandwort is a young buck of the Watership Down Warren who appears in Tales from Watership Down during chapter 17 - Sandwort. ''He is the son of Melsa, a rabbit who is noted to be a descendant of Clover. Personality Sandwort is only a few months old and is described as a strongly built and self-willed young buck. He's very big and strong for his age, and because of this, he has developed an ego. He shows little respect for the senior rabbits of the warren and has attracted many admirers among the younger rabbits, who look to him as a sort of leader. He shows little care for anyone but himself. After his near death experience in the pit, his behavior completely changes, and he respects the senior rabbits and is very devoted to his doe. Tales from Watership Down Sandwort is the focus of chapter 17 of ''Tales from Watership Down, as the chapter is also called Sandwort. The chapter is noted to take place two or three days after Nyreem was taken to the warren, and she has become an admirer of Sandwort's. He is described as strongly built and self-willed. At no more than a few months old, he begins to attract criticism from several of the older rabbits. One day, Silver advises Melsa to keep an eye on Sandwort, telling her that that morning he was insolent to him, and he had cuffed him over the head. Melsa tells Silver that she can't do anything, as Sandwort has no respect for her or any other rabbit. She believes the trouble is that he's very big and strong for his age, and has influenced many of the younger rabbits to admire him and see him as a sort of leader. Silver asks Melsa to tell Sandwort to think a bit less of himself if he doesn't want to get on the wrong side of Hazel or Bigwig, or Silver himself for that matter. However, Sandwort shows no change in his behavior. Before long, even more senior rabbits begin complaining about him. Several incidents are noted. Firstly, he had refused to obey Captain Holly when he is told to hide from men in the long grass. Another evening, Sandwort is tussling with his friends in the honeycomb, and Speedwell tells him to do it somewhere else, Sandwort refuses and claims that they have as much a right to be there as anyone. Speedwell decides not to argue with him. Snadwort's behavior is not particularly a problem until he begins persuading other rabbits to go out on expeditions beyond the warren. He refuses to tell anyone where they're going. When they return one night exhausted, Silver questions him, and Sandwort responds that he can go where he pleases and it's no one else's business. However, everyone quickly realizes that he's returned with one rabbit fewer than he left with: A young doe named Crowla. When questioned, Sandwort shows little concern and isn't even sure that she was with them. He suggests that she'll probably return soon, however after several days, she still has not. Silver and Hazel both question Sandwort about it, however he still doesn't care for the incident, stating that he doesn't ask anyone to go with him, and if they do, they aren't his concern. Hazel, Bigwig, and Fiver discuss what is to be done about him, and Fiver suggests forbidding him to leave the warren except for silflay. Hazel refuses, as this would be too much like General Woundwort's ways. He decides that they are to leave him alone for the time being, however if someone goes missing again on one of his expeditions, something must be done. Silver and Blackavar are debating on crossing a thick patch of grass when Sandwort and his friends come along and push past them rudely, amused at the senior rabbits hesitation. One day, Holly overhears one of the younger rabbits talking about "Sandwort's Owsla", and it angers Bigwig. One morning, two friends of Sandwort's, Crowfoot and Foxglove tell Hazel that they were with Sandwort looking for flayrah in the garden of the big house down the hill when they were chased by a dog. Sandwort told them to separate, and while running, fell into a pit where he is trapped. He is not injured, but has no water. Hazel, Fiver, and Blackberry go to the pit and survey the situation. They come to the sad conclusion that they cannot help Sandwort, and they have no choice but to leave him to die slowly. However after three days, Tindra and Nyreem disobey Hazel and go to see Sandwort. Suddenly a group of children appear and take Sandwort out of the pit, assuming him dead. Tindra and Nyreem wake him, and he asks about the dog and Foxglove's whereabouts. They tell him to rest, and soon take him back to Watership Down. Hazel scolds the two does for disobeying him, however cannot deny that if they hadn't gone back, Sandwort would have died, and credits them for this. After his experience, Sandwort becomes a changed rabbit. He is noted to never speak of his experience, however shows excessive respect for the senior rabbits, and is very close to his doe (unnamed). When a hlessi visits the warren and asks who Sandwort is, seeing him with the doe, Dandelion begins telling him the story of Sandwort. Category:Tales from Watership Down characters Category:Watership Down warren Category:Bucks Category:Characters Category:Rabbits